


A Lover Loves

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Choking, Dark, F/M, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Violence, broken family dynamics, is this really what it took to get through my writer's block, like REALLY dark, pointedly not sexy, stepfather/stepson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy and Scout's Ma are messed up. Spy and Scout are messed up more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover Loves

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot darker and more violent than what I usually write, so just be warned and heed the tags.

God never loved him.

I could tell just by looking at him. There was no light, never any light behind his eyes. No one knows why my Ma fell in love with him, but she did and and five months after I met him he was moving into our place, putting his _stupid_ fucking shirts in Ma's spare dresser and moving the shit out of Brad and Terry's old room so he could turn it into a smoking room.

He put some of their old clothes and shit in my room. I'm still pissed about that.

The wedding was nice. A lot nicer than I was expecting, because we never had much money for extra things, but it turns out that he came from money, or earned a lot of money, or came into some money somehow, I dunno. All I know is that it was in a big place with nice food and booze and Ma didn't seem worried about how we were gonna pay for it all, so he must've had something to do with it somehow. He had money and I never understood why he never took us out of that shit-hole of an apartment and somewhere nicer.

For a while, Ma was happy. Ma was happy and nothing was really bad so I tried to ignore that I hated that guy. For her.

Something changed. Something changed in him so something changed in her. He never had any light behind his eyes but after that it seemed like he never had any light in front of them, either. He'd always look like he was staring off into space and Ma hated it, I could tell. She hated it and so I hated it because of what it'd do to her. I hated him more.

They'd always get in fights after that. 2 AM, I was in bed and I'd hear them screaming up and down the halls about how she didn't feel loved and about how he was trying but that's just how he was or some bullshit and she'd always holler back about how he was just like her first husband, just like my dad. That had to hurt him bad because he never said nothing after she said that.

They didn't even sleep in the same room after a while. He'd always be on the couch or sometimes he'd crash in the smoking room. If you listened hard enough you could hear tears coming out of there.

I never really cared that much until I heard Ma crying too. The night that I couldn't sleep because I could hear her crying was the night I decided that this guy was scum, lower than scum, I hated him even more than I ever had.

The next day she had work and he didn't because he had the day off or maybe he never actually worked, I don't know what he did, sometimes he left in the middle of the day and so I assumed he went to work but maybe he just went somewhere else. Maybe he went to see another woman. Maybe he just went so that he wouldn't be in the house all the time. But he was in the house now, he was in the smoking room and I was gonna go talk to him because nobody was gonna hurt my ma like that, especially not somebody she trusted. Not again.

He was in there on his recliner, chain smoking by the looks of it and smelling like cheap wine (he'd been drinking, he was always drinking, he tried to act like some fancy wine connoisseur but when he was alone he drank eight-dollar wine straight out of the bottle and smoked cheap cigarettes, the pretentious asshole) and I don't even know if he knew that I'd come into the room but he knew when I blocked his light.

He stared up at me, or he stared up into space again, I could never tell with his eyes.

“Scout.”

I could barely hide my disgust.

“What the hell did you do to my Ma?”

He didn't answer. Maybe he didn't want to answer or maybe he was too drunk to answer, but when he stood up he didn't wobble and he didn't fall over when he stepped towards me, so he wasn't any more drunk than usual.

“You remind me so much of your mother.” I was about to open my mouth and make some remark about was he gonna make me cry too, but before I could he put one hand on my shoulder, and then his other hand was on the back of my head and he was kissing my oh my god the creep was kissing me.

I slapped him, and he must not have been expecting it because I was able to grab him by the throat and slam him up against the wall, choking him and screaming I hate you I hate you I wish you'd never married my Ma why can't you just leave already.

But when I looked in his eyes, there was light, there was fear in his eyes but behind the fear there was light, and maybe God never loved me either but my right hand moved up to his head and crashed his lips into mine and then his tongue was in my mouth. He tasted like menthol and Boone's fuckin' Farm and I yanked his shirt open so hard a button hit me in the head.

When he was on his back with his pants around his ankles and I was riding him he started whispering in French and I couldn't stand it so I put my hands to his throat again and leaned in to whisper filthy things in his ear do you like that you frog bastard, I remind you of my Ma, do I fuck you like she does too, and there was spit and snot and tears running down his face but he was smiling bigger than I ever saw him. I took one hand off his neck and smacked him clear across the face and he nodded so I slapped him again and he came.

Some of my come hit him in the face on top of all that other gross shit and it felt like a personal victory.

He couldn't even speak for a bit afterwards because I'd been choking him pretty hard but I glared at him and snarled “You gonna be good to my Ma, now?” and he nodded one last time and I didn't stick around after that, I grabbed my clothes and left him there on the floor.

He meant it, too, because the next day he shaved and he smelled less like a bar and more like a shower, and every time there was a loud noise he winced but he was up and he made heart-shaped pancakes for us and maybe he meant them for my Ma or maybe he meant them for me or maybe he meant them for both of us, but Ma seemed happy again and so I tried my best to be happy.

And if Ma ever noticed my hand slip into his back pocket, or him sneak into my room late at night, she never said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> wow gosh I need some fluff to make up for that


End file.
